<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time's the Charm by KeepingUpWithTheCardassians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718849">Third Time's the Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheCardassians/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheCardassians'>KeepingUpWithTheCardassians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Julian Bashir, Butt Plugs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Garak is very caring and careful, Julian is greedy and wants that big Cardassian D, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Elim Garak, good communication, post Dominion camp but not specific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheCardassians/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheCardassians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight months together, Julian is finally ready to take everything Garak has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags to know what you're in for!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Murky awareness was slowly encroaching upon Julian, dispelling the last dregs of sleepiness. It was hard to cling to unconsciousness when your bedmate was up to no good at the crack of dawn. Industrious hands, calloused from years of meticulous stitching (and other, less innocent pursuits), teased the skin of his thighs, carding through the soft hairs there. Warm breath lingered against the back of his neck, followed by languid kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian murmured a harsh, sleep-addled - “Elim… What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too early to matter,” Garak answered, punctuating his statement with a substantial nip to Julian’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could only mean one thing – Elim wanted to continue where they’d left off yesterday before Julian had begged off, bone tired from his shift. In principle, Julian wasn’t opposed – Garak was a considerate lover, and much to his surprise, an insatiable one. In the past Julian found that his libido was rarely matched, which usually led to either friction or disappointment. Now, he had a partner who definitely matched his level of unbridled enthusiasm in the bedroom, as well as outside of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carry on then, my good sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amused chuckle behind his back grew muffled, and Julian groaned into his pillow as Elim sucked at his skin, undoubtedly leaving behind marks in various hues of purple and red. He'd long given up on healing them - there was no point since Garak only took that as an invitation to make more. With time, Julian had learned to enjoy the subtle aches bestowed by his lover, and feeling them brush against his clothes later in the day served as a reminder of their intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your morning exuberance never ceases to amaze, my dear,” Elim murmured near his ear as he stroked his cock lazily. Julian squirmed against him, humming in pleasure. The slightly coarse palm never failed to arouse, roving against his sensitive skin with calculated precision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I not be? My bedmate is a wicked, wicked man…” Julian murmured, his eyes still closed. He was enjoying himself too much to move any more than necessary. Fortunately, grinding against Garak fell under that category. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And mine is a voluptuous wretch,” Elim said with no real bite. That came after, slow and steady, pressure sharpening until it teetered on the edge of pain, only to recede once more into softness of lips and soothing swipes of a silver tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian enjoyed his partner’s expertly delivered ministrations. He knew that the hands used to bring him pleasure were once an instrument of pain, but this was a much better use for them in his humble opinion. And even if he and Elim disagreed on every piece of literature they debated, on this, Julian was fairly certain they agreed – even if Garak would never admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Retreating from Julian’s cock, Elim’s hand trailed down his thigh and then excruciatingly slowly, circled around, fingers dragging up the back of his thighs. Julian murmured his approval as questing fingers brushed against his arse, cupping firmly for a moment. What Julian loved about Elim was just how attentive he could be; gleaning clues about what turned him on from his physical responses alone. This was often followed with a verbal comment to confirm, especially if they were trying something new, but at this point, eight months into their relationship, Elim was very well acquainted with the intricacies of Julian’s body – a fact he used shamelessly and often - to great effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian squirmed as Elim gently prodded the flared base of the plug nestled firmly inside him. He’d taken to occasionally sleeping with one in – a necessity when one’s lover was Cardassian. By and large (and oh boy, were they) Cardassians tended to be well-endowed, at least by human standards. The tapered tip may have been different in shape, but the girth was the same as Julian’s, and the closer to the base it got, the thicker it was. Julian may have been above average at solid seven inches, but the first sight of Elim’s cock had been intimidating as hell. He’d told Elim that he wasn’t sure he could ever accommodate for it, but that he would try regardless. Julian considered the plugs a training measure, and not in that skeezy way the pornographic materials emphasized, but in a purely physical sense – like sports – the way you needed training if you wanted to run a marathon, for instance. He had the good fortune that Garak was patient and not at all put off by the prospect of having to wait for months until Julian was comfortable and ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like preparing for a marathon enabled you to run the full 42 kilometers (and the odd 195 meters often left out for brevity’s sake), their slow exploration - coupled with the last few months worth of slow and methodical stretching, was beginning to pay off. They’d only managed full penetration twice before, but the progress was noticeable and encouraging. To Julian, it was a point of pride almost, and a worthwhile challenge to push his body to his considerable limits and surpass them. Unlike with his mind, the augmentations didn’t help him overly much in this department – if he wanted to take everything Garak had to offer, which he very much did, Julian knew he would have to work for it, just like anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Elim began pulling the plug out. Julian’s moan was tinged with discontent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest lubricant, my dear. Provided you’re amenable to continuing, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian laughed. Garak’s way of asking for consent always sounded like he was trying to pass a particularly finicky bill over a hotly debated political issue. He’d taken to responding just as pompously because it amused him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than amenable, my good man. Carry on!” He knew his delivery wasn’t perfect, what with still blinking off remains of sleep, but he knew as soon as Elim continued what he was doing, he would be fully awake (and fully on board). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim planted a loving kiss on his shoulder and stretched his arm over Julian to reach the bedside drawer where their preferred lubricant rested. There was minimal rummaging, a testament to the practiced ease of their amorous activities. Lubricant acquired, Elim’s arm withdrew and Julian turned slightly, leaning forward to give better access. The cap clicked open and the bed dipped behind him as Elim got to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to warm it, Julian?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian let out a dismissive huff. He didn’t mind the coolness, especially because his own body would warm it soon enough. By the time Elim slipped inside, it would no longer be uncomfortable by Cardassian standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blissfully warm palm descended on his hip and squeezed comfortingly. Julian hummed his approval as Elim carefully pulled the plug out of him. He stretched to shake off the last remains of his sleepiness and lay on his stomach. The subtle squirt of lubricant teased with promise of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a beautiful back, Julian,” Elim rumbled from behind, and drove the point home further by caressing Julian’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you like it. I still think yours is better.” Julian supposed it was a case of the grass always being greener in someone else’s yard. Garak’s back was like some elaborate sculpture brought to life - interlocking supple scales intersected by harder ridges of varying height. How soft and uniformly unadorned skin could ever be more interesting boggled the mind. Still, to each their own. Julian certainly didn’t mind being attractive to his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Julian hummed in delight as Elim’s deft fingers trailed down his back. He stretched out like a lazy cat and with a soft murmur, raised the lower part of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this how you want it today, dear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least this part, yes,” Julian confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardassian men came lubricated (unlike the women), and while it would be enough for regular Cardassian coupling, or even sex with a human woman, it wasn’t copious or slick enough to compensate for complete lack of lubrication that came with anal sex. Which is why they’d gone through a myriad of different lubes until settling on one that worked for Julian, and for the toys they used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, this was the part where Elim slicked up the plug and played with Julian for a while, bringing him close and then easing him off before repeating the process with more lube a few times. And surely enough, here it was – a sure hand gently parting his cheeks as the tip of the plug kissed his puckered anus. The tip slid easily back in and he moaned at the gentle stretch as Elim pushed it forwards in tiny increments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any discomfort?” Elim asked, but Julian merely shook his head. There was none, only the subtle pleasure of slickness, followed by a mild stretching sensation. Once it was fully inserted, Julian shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels good, Elim…” Julian groaned out, swiveling his hips. “Do one more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amused chuckle was to be expected – Elim enjoyed Julian’s frequent bouts of impatience, but he still did his considerable best to cure him of that. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>cure </span>
  </em>
  <span>involved soft, kinky encouragements whispered into his ear, and agonizingly slow touches. The more frantic Julian got, the slower Elim would go, forcing him to breathe and relax before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience.” The reprimand was gentle, just like the movements of Elim’s hand as it started pulling the plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian whined as the thickest part of the toy stretched his anus wide, and was immediately rewarded with soft encouragements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Julian… If you want to slow down, you need only tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim knew him very well - especially Julian’s tendency to push a bit harder than he should, ignoring the first signs of pain in favor of reaching the pleasure that lay beyond. As such, his fussing was well warranted, if infuriating at times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt at all, I promise,” Julian assured him, “it’s just…intense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. I trust you know to alert me to any pain by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian rolled his eyes. “Yes, Elim. I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Elim’s voice seemed pleased as it teased the plug the rest of the way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good, though – everything Elim did. His carefulness, his words, his touch… Julian, who was prone to over-thinking and over-analyzing, felt his mind slowing to a pleasurable crawl during their more intense sessions. Opening himself up to Elim was rewarding in just about every sense of the word. Elim could set his body alight and quiet his buzzing brain until the only thing he was left capable of was taking the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The expected squirt of lubricant was absent, though. Julian was beginning to wonder why when he felt his cheeks being parted with both hands. Perhaps Elim would use his fingers next? That was always exquisite. Julian could already imagine it, Elim’s immaculately groomed hands, with small claws filed away into complete harmlessness – fingers breaching him and seeking out his prostate…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the caress he felt across his anus wasn’t inflicted by a finger. With a second swipe and a gentle nudge, Julian let out a raspy, guttural moan. The slick, delicious appendage was a welcome, if infrequent intrusion. He couldn’t help but squirm as Elim’s persuasive tongue delved deeper, unfurling inside him with a deceptively lazy flick, only to retreat and circle around maddeningly for a pass or two before reaching in once more. It was one of the most decadent things Julian could imagine, and he did his best to encourage Elim’s efforts by showing him exactly how much he enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elim-ah-“ Julian panted at the insistent jabs of a most dexterous tongue, and thanked every deity in existence for the increased length Cardassians were blessed with. Unlike its human counterpart, which was a stubby little thing, Cardassian tongues could extend further, probably from the times where they had to catch and swallow their prey. Julian felt happily caught and kept releasing little moans of pleasure sparked by his partner’s skilled ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, his world reduced to pure sensation – the smooth sheets under his knees, the scent of his pillow, and the sinuous movements of four inches of mildly raspy tongue dipping in and out of his slick anus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Julian exclaimed deliriously. “You’re gonna make me come-unh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an insistent flick against his prostate, Elim withdrew his tongue and kissed his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned at the cruel withdrawal of pleasure, but calmed soon after – there was no use hurrying Elim along - if he tried, Elim would only dig his heels in. The man was stubborn to a fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where were we…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian bit his lip. There was that tell-tale squirt of lubricant, and sure enough, the cold plug made a reappearance. It felt strange to take in something relatively cool after having been lapped up by a scalding Cardassian tongue, but he supposed the contrast had been Elim’s goal all along. The conflicting sensation was deeply pleasurable and he relaxed, taking it in fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should go faster, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What an indecent rhetorical question that was!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you should,” Julian whined wantonly, begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want to tip you over the edge just yet, my dear…” Elim murmured and picked up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plug glided in and out of him, making Julian tremble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that…close…yet-ahnn-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know when to stop, Julian. Just relax. There, just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take you, Elim,” Julian gasped pleadingly; “I know I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim chuckled. “I know you can. We’ll get there. Let me enjoy the view a little bit longer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The one time he’d managed to successfully beg Garak into filming them, just watching the footage of thick Cardassian cock penetrating him (lamentably, only half-way at that point), it was enough to make Julian come again. Their little romp was deleted immediately afterwards, as Elim didn’t trust material that sensitive to exist on permanent storage – much to Julian’s chagrin. It had been unbelievably hot to see himself get fucked from Elim’s perspective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yes, he could believe that Elim enjoyed the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another moan, Julian let Elim do as he pleased – preparing him with the same care he usually reserved for matters of the Cardassian state. The minutes blurred together in a teasing, yet steady rhythm. Several times, the plug was pulled out and caringly lubed up again before being pushed back into him. Julian was writhing at this point, delirious with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elim-“ Julian babbled, barely incoherent, “please-ahn, I need you-mmn-ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Julian cried out, insensate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you open yourself up for me, Julian?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian promptly abandoned his hold on his pillow and hastened to comply with the suggestive request, his hands snaking back to grasp his arse, baring his entrance to Elim utterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft, suckly pop, the plug came free and Julian relished the fine tremor in his limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when you were still afraid of my cock, Julian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian groaned an affirmative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still recall how fierce you looked when we tried it the first time,” Elim trailed off. Julian could hear the slickness of Elim’s seams parting as his member everted. Just that sound alone could fuel a thousand horny wanking sessions. “Do you remember what you told me then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian remembered very well, or rather, he would remember, if the slick tip of Elim’s hard cock wasn’t nudging against his entrance, robbing him of all thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said, and I quote – that you would either take me all in or die trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian gasped at the intrusion, as slow and deliberate as it was. It had been two weeks since their last (failed) attempt, and each time they tried, he was surprised anew at the incredible sensation of fullness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t…died…yet-ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And nor will you, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Full, so full, yet there were many more inches to go. Julian willed himself to relax, fighting against his body’s instinctual response to clench. Elim was welcome, he reminded his sphincter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deeper-hhnn-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, just breathe. Breathe deeply, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim wasn’t a man of many endearments, at least not out in public, but whenever they made love, the gentle words just kept coming. Julian wasn’t sure whether they came to Elim naturally, or whether he said them more often because they made Julian happy. Whether overflowing sentimentality or mere consideration, the end result was the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian obeyed, breathing deeply, and willing himself to relax around approximately seven inches of cock, well aware there were six inches to go, and that the girth only increased from the half-way point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you feel ready, push against me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian nodded, his deep breathing uninterrupted. Giving himself a long moment to gather his scattered wits, he breathed in and leaned into Elim, swallowing another inch. After that, he gasped and stilled, hands falling away from his arse and grasping at the sheets. Elim murmured at him soothingly, petting his flanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop here, my dear… There’s no need to overextend yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian grunted. “We’re not…stopping. Just…give me a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need,” Elim said softly, and kept running his hands down Julian’s tense back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t even realized he’d been tensing up. Oh, but it was perfect, blissfully warm palms melting away the cramps in his muscles, leaving him feeling boneless. It wouldn’t be long now, only a little bit more until the world exploded under his eyelids. With another deep breath, he allowed Elim to slide deeper, deeper – excruciatingly slowly until, to his surprise, Julian felt the firmness of scaled thighs aligning with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gasp, he allowed himself a moment of triumph. He’d done it! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Julian…” Elim all but purred behind him, taking a hold of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian wished Elim would stop being so careful, or rather, that they would eventually reach a point where they could just fuck without worrying about injury. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could if Julian was on top, which was often (Garak was very sporting about it), but the point remained. Julian wanted to know what it would be like to take a bit of a pounding – he certainly daydreamed about it often enough. It was a shame that reality was proving most obstinate in this regard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grip on his hips tightened as Elim pulled out carefully. Julian whimpered in need, pleading for more. Much to his relief, Elim obliged, sliding back fully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no pain?” Elim checked in and Julian chose to cant his hips in lieu of an answer. “Have it your way, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Elim took over, establishing a languid, but thorough rhythm. By God, did it feel good to be filled to the brim – stuffed full of Cardassian cock, barely able to string a coherent thought together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-ah-Elim!” Julian cried out, meeting Elim half-way, fucking himself onto the deliciously thick member. The friction would be excruciating without the careful preparation and lube, but they were both reaping rewards of Elim’s patience as the thrusts grew harder and more frequent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more talking at this point, only harsh grunts and dissolute moans as Julian tried to hold onto his sanity. The sound of slick squelching as Elim fucked into him made Julian’s head spin. A calloused hand crept forward and grasped his cock, pumping to the established rhythm. It was a good distraction from the intensity, but if it went on for much longer, he would fly apart and leave Elim unsatisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close, so-ahn-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want it, Julian?” Elim’s voice was strained, like he was at the very end of his self-control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In me-fill me-fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be a lot, my dear…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian knew that. They hadn’t fucked in two weeks, and Elim hadn’t come the last time they were intimate, which meant that his release would be both explosive and copious. He had a niggling suspicion that Garak was well aware of how much Julian enjoyed it, and planned accordingly. Elim breeding him felt fantastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-nhgh-harder!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim made an alien, savage sound behind him and Julian lost his balance, as he was pushed forward until his arms faltered and folded beneath him. Firm hands held his hips as Elim drove into him, hips snapping sharply until Julian could feel it – flaring ridges extending along the base of Garak’s cock. Cardassians used these to keep their mate locked in place during insemination, but since Julian lacked the other part of that mechanism (fault of not being born a Cardassian female), he instead got to feel his anus expanding another inch in preparation for the flood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden gush of fluid pulled a garbled sound out of Julian – Cardassian orgasms lasted considerably longer than human ones, and for the next fifteen to twenty seconds, he’d have no choice but to feel the subtle throbbing of flared ridges inside him, as wave after wave of hot semen spurted forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A reedy whine emerged from his throat as Julian took in the scalding, pulsing cock – stretched to his absolute limit. Each powerful pulse resulted in about half a deciliter of sperm, and at this rate, he would be very full indeed by the time Elim was done. One…two…ungh, three. Fuck. Could he even hold out that long? Even without touching himself, the stimulation was so intense that he was teetering on the very edge of orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim was beyond coherent speech, uttering but a bone-chilling, gravelly hiss that sent a tingling thrill up Julian’s spine. He was panting, non-verbal, emitting guttural groans and sharp, pointed huffs of breath as he took another shot of come, then another and yet another – each more devastating than the last. He had to hold out, wait for Elim to finish or he’d clench too hard and ruin both their fun. How much more was there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better yet, how much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> there be? Julian didn’t know the upper limit, but he had a feeling he was about to find out, as another gush of liquid splashed against his insides. Julian grunted and grabbed the base of his cock in a firm grip to stave off the inevitable as Elim grinded against him, filling him up steadily, more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was becoming impossible to hold himself in place as Elim drove him forward, relentless and mindless. Despite holding himself to slow down his encroaching orgasm, Julian felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls, and released his hold. He pushed his palm against the headboard and lost the battle against his arousal. With a roar, he came, hard – painting the sheets and his pillow in the process, but despite the immediate clenching of his sphincter, Elim wasn’t done yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could do more than bat an eye, he was being pulled upright, Elim’s strong arm holding him firm. The savage bite to the back of his neck made Julian scream, more for its suddenness than actual pain, but he couldn’t relax or move a single inch because the thick, throbbing cock stuffed all the way up his arse showed no signs of relenting. With a groan, he went as lax as possible, taking the final bursts, which were slower and thinner. The bite turned into a sucking, bruising kiss and with a shudder, he felt Elim’s cock ridges receding marginally. He knew he needed to pitch forward into his previous position, or he’d release a veritable deluge upon their sheets, and he really didn’t want another one of Elim’s hissy fits over how expensive they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elim… would you mind releasing me and plugging me up before we ruin another set of sheets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss (against what was most likely a vicious bruise by now) stung, but Elim released him gently, aiding his descent. Julian got comfortable on his elbows and waited until Elim’s post-coital hormone burst settled. There was a soft rustle as Elim procured a thick towel and dragged it under Julian’s hips. Then Elim, ever so carefully, pulled out – replacing his cock with the butt plug. It stung mildly as Julian’s anus closed up around it, but that was hardly worth noting. He was still left feeling somewhat wrecked, but nothing actually hurt (aside from the bite on his neck). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim all but collapsed next to him. Julian assessed his condition and was amused to see his lover looking thoroughly wrung out. He leaned over and kissed Elim on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s certainly one way to wake up,” Julian mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elim grunted something unintelligible, making him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch your breath while I go clean up.” Julian said cheerily, earning himself a reproachful glare. “I love you too, you incorrigible curmudgeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he may have said he would just pop into the bathroom, but walking was…uniquely challenging at the moment. Elim’s evil snicker reached him and Julian flipped him off without sparing him a glance. Of course he’d gloat over it; Julian really shouldn’t have expected anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the bathroom gingerly and stepped into the sonic shower. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and assessed the damage. The back of his neck looked bloody. Huh. It seemed that Elim lost his usual restraint today. It was sort of thrilling, even though it stung. Well, there was nothing for it – good thing he always had a dermal regenerator at the ready. Nobody ever claimed that having sex with a Cardassian was a harmless affair. At least they didn’t get their kicks by tossing their partners around the room like Klingons preferred to do. Julian considered himself reasonably adventurous, but he preferred his aches to come from bruises, not broken bones, which meant that any interested Klingons got a polite pass. Besides, most Klingons assumed he was as flimsy as his constitution suggested. As far as he was concerned, Julian was more than fine with Elim being the only one aware of his strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a whirr, the sonic shower activated and Julian looked down at his taut stomach. He didn’t look like a man who’d just been filled with roughly six deciliters of Cardassian come. If anything, it looked like he’d had one beer too many, or an extra slice of Delavian chocolate cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was somewhat reluctant to just flush it all down the drain, since he didn’t often get the opportunity to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he could go about his business and leave it in? A single shift wouldn’t be so bad… And later, he could surprise Elim, maybe get some afternoon delight out of it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, that would be perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>